Tales From The Zones
by xxColorMeCrazyxx
Summary: The Killjoys are stranded in the desert, when they run into two mysterious sisters.  They must team up to battle Dracs, Pigs, and a raging new disease caused by BLI.  First fanfic.  More chapters to come.  Killjoys/OCs.  Please read and review :
1. This Ain't A Party

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic and I'm super excited about it! There's definitely going to be more chapters to come. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the killjoys or anything MCR related. Just my original characters White Noise and Rebel Moon so far.**

* * *

><p>Party Poison sat on the hood of the car, staring out into the wide open desert. It was somewhere around 2 am he figured. A cigarette dangled from his lips as he muttered curses to himself. He <em>had <em>to find a way to get in touch with Dr. Death Defying and get the hell out of this wasteland.

A burst of laughter erupted behind him. He stood on the hood of the car and turned to see his three friends lounging around the campfire.

Jet was leaning against a large rock telling a story to the group, while Kobra sat cleaning his gun with a silent, half-amused smirk on his face. Fun Ghoul, who was in an intense fit of giggles, clutched at his stomach with one hand while lifting a bottle of beer to his lips with the other.

Party let out a huff as he leaped off the hood of the car, "Well, I'm glad you all can have such a fantastic time in this situation."

Jet clamped his mouth shut and lowered his eyes.

"Come on, Gerard!" Fun Ghoul practically shouted. He always got rather loud when he drank. "Why don't you chill out and have some fun with the rest of us for once?"

"Because, in case you hadn't noticed, we're stranded in the middle of the fucking desert!" Poison took a long drag from his cigarette to calm his nerves, "And don't use my real name out here. You never know who's listening."

"I'm just sayin" The shorter man slurred, "It's not everyday we get ahold of something like this." He gestured to the two large crates of beer.

"We're stuck here. With no shelter, no extra food and water, a broken car, and a broken radio. We could be attacked by dracs at any moment, and our guns aren't going to stay charged forever." He threw down his cigarette and crushed it under the toe of his boot. "Still worth it, Ghoul?"

He nodded toward the alcohol, which Ghoul had literally gotten on his knees and begged for at their last raid.

"Fuck yeahhhh!" Ghoul exclaimed, revealing a flask of whiskey. "I couldn't think of a better way to be stranded in the desert."

He grinned as he turned up the flask and took a long swig.

"Look, Party..." Jet started, setting down his bottle of Budweiser. "I think Fun Ghoul might be right in a way. You need to relax, because stress isn't going to fix the situation."

Party Poison rolled his eyes and began to pace back and forth.

"I'm sure Dr. D and Show Pony will be out looking for us as soon as the sun comes up." Jet Star continued, "They know what route we're on, so it'll only be a matter of time before they find us."

He looked at Kobra Kid and received a brief nod of confirmation.

Poison fidgeted with his hands for a few moments before lighting up another cigarette. "We don't have time and you know that. Every damn second we're out here we're at risk of attack. We have something that they want, and I assure you they are on the hunt."

Ghoul stumbled to his feet and lazily draped an arm around Party's shoulder. "Dude, Imma tell you one last time... You needa get LOOSE!" He shoved the flask in front of his friend's face.

Party Poison glared at him, and pushed the whiskey away, "You know I don't drink." He stated and stomped back to the hood of the car

* * *

><p>The sky was turning pink as the sun rose over the dusty horizon. The red-headed killjoy still sat perched on top of the car.<p>

He hadn't slept. His brain was too busy preparing for the worst of circumstances.

He had been fiddling with the radio, trying to get it to pick up some sort of signal. Or atleast turn on.

He turned around, observing his friends passed out around the charred remnants of their campfire. He hoped that they didn't have any trouble for a while; hangovers were useless on the battlefront.

Just then he heard the sound of a motor approaching. _Shit._ He thought as he jumped to the ground and yelled for the unconscious boys to wake up. This was not good. Not good at all.

As the three Killjoys slowly picked themselves up off the ground, Poison turned to gaze down the road. He shielded his eyes with his hand and saw what appeared to be a motorcycle heading in their direction.

He watched warily for any additional vehicles to follow. When no more appeared, he let out a relieved breath. Whatever this was, they would be able to handle it.

"There's a motorcycle coming this way." He stated, pivoting back toward his team.

All three stood side by side with disheveled hair, sloppy clothes, and extremely pissed off expressions.

"One motorcycle?" Ghoul asked, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "Call the fucking S.W.A.T. team!"

Kobra kid rolled his eyes, "You got some shit on your face."

Ghoul quickly wiped the back of his sleeve across his mouth, then frowned, "That's drool."

"Let me see that." Jet sighed. He licked his thumb and rubbed it on the corner of Fun Ghoul's mouth, as a mother does to a small child.

"Guys!" Party interrupted and they all returned their attention back to their leader, "Just be ready for whatever might happen. We always have to be prepared."

Just then, the motorcycle whizzed past the Killjoys.

"See." Ghoul whined, "You woke us up for nothing!"

Before Poison could respond, Jet shot an arm out and pointed after the cycle. "Uhhh Guys, it's coming back!"

They all whirled around to see the vehicle whip back in their direction. As it got closer, the Killjoys realized it was headed straight for them and the Trans AM. Three of them quickly scattered to get out of the way, but Ghoul threw himself onto the back of the car.

"NOOOOOO!" He cried, squeezing his eyes shut. "Not my baby!"

His friends gasped in horror as the motorcycle barreled straight toward him. However, it suddenly slammed on brakes and skidded to a halt just inches from the car and Fun Ghoul, kicking up a cloud of dust.

Trembling, Ghoul opened his eyes to see two figures getting off of the bike. They were both obviously female.

One wore combat boots, black fishnet tights, short black shorts with a large, bright purple belt, and a bright purple bomber jacket over a white tank top with the words "Make Some Noise" scrawled in black and cropped to show her midriff which was nearly as white. Her belly-button ring glinted in the sunlight.

The other was several inches taller. She wore black jeans with slashes that ran down the front. Her Black flat-soled boots laced all the way up her calves, and her hands were covered with black fingerless gloves. Her lime green fitted tee was split at the neck, revealing an appealing amount of cleavage. Several dog tags hung around her neck and a half-sleeve of tattoos crept down her right arm.

Both wore helmets covered in hundreds of different stickers and logos, and had holsters slung around their waists.

Ghoul gawked at each girl's physique, and he hadn't even seen their faces yet.

Party Poison stepped forward, a stern look on his face, "Who are you?"

Slowly, the shorter one in the purple jacket removed her helmet to reveal a very pale heart-shaped face. Her grey eyes were heavily darkened with eyeliner and black eye shadow that contrasted sharply with her fair skin. Her hair was long and straight with a fringe of bangs that brushed the tops of her long eyelashes. Her most shocking feature was that her hair was stark white, giving her an almost ghostly appearance.

"They call me White Noise." She introduced herself, extending a tiny hand out to the Red-Head.

Then the second girl, who had been the driver of the motorcycle, lifted her helmet in one swift motion. She shook out her wavy black locks and evaluated the killjoys with critical amber eyes. She pursed her ruby red lips before finally letting them spread into a half-smile. She had a small ring in her nose.

"And I'm Rebel Moon." She stated, crossing her arms instead of offering her hand.

"What are the two of you doing out here in the middle of Zone 6?" Party asked suspiciously.

"Well I could ask you the same question, couldn't I?" Rebel Moon retorted.

Jet Star moved closer, "Are you killjoys?"

White Noise nodded, "We're originally from Zone 8, but we had a little trouble back home..." She trailed off.

"Was there an attack?" Jet asked nervously, "Dracs usually don't lurk around so far out."

She opened her mouth to answer but the tall girl cut her off, "You don't have to tell them anything, Noise. We don't know them, and we certainly don't owe them our life stories."

"Look," Poison stared at her with uncaring eyes, "If you wanna be a bitch, then you can hop back on your bike and take off. _You_ came here and almost crashed into our car-"

"And me!" Ghoul piped up.

"Well that was your own stupid fault." Party muttered, then continued. "If you plan on barging up into our camp like that, then you better be ready to answer some damn questions."

"Honey, we're just a part of good old 'Generation Nothing' like all of you." Rebel said simply.


	2. We Do Our Talking With A Laser Blade

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I still don't own anything but White Noise and Rebel Moon, unfortunately. *Sigh***

* * *

><p>Before the conversation could go any farther, Kobra grabbed Party Poison's arm and spun him around. "Uhhh Gee." He murmurmed quietly.<p>

A large cloud of dust was forming in the distance and an engine could be heard faintly. "Expecting company?" Poison turned to the two girls.

Both shook their heads.

"Dracs!" Fun Ghoul shouted, whipping his gun from his holster.

"Get behind the car!" Party yelled, ushering the girls to the other side of the vehicle.

Ghoul was crouching on top of the Trans AM with a pair of binoculars, "There's 4, no wait 5, cars coming in fast." He reported, shimmying back onto the ground.

Poison pulled out his bright yellow ray gun and glanced beside him, "Hope you girls are a good shot."

Noise revealed her white ray gun spattered with purple paint, "The very best." She grinned.

They all poised themselves ready for attack, as the squad of drac cars halted less than 50 yards away.

The moment the first drac stepped from the car, Kobra fired and hit it squarely in the head. Then suddenly, they were facing atleast 20 dracs and broke out into open fire. They could hear the _ping_ and _sizzle _as lasers hit the side of the car. The killjoys ducked and dodged the shots, dropping the dracs like flies.

"Wooohooo!" Ghoul whooped as he nearly blasted a drac's head off. They were down to just 5 dracs, and the odds were starting to look good.

All of a sudden, they heard a gasp of pain and saw White Noise sink to her knees, clutching her right shoulder.

"Noise!" Rebel Moon yelled and took down the other girl's assailant with two shots to the chest and one to the brain.

She dropped down beside the injured girl, while the four men finished off the last of the dracs.

"White Noise..." Rebel began worriedly, "Are you alright, Honey?"

Noise nodded, but the look of excruciating pain on her face told Rebel otherwise.

"Let me see." Jet said, squatting down and putting a hand on her shoulder. He grimaced as he assessed the injury. There was a nasty hole burned through her shoulder, and there was probably alot of damage to the muscles and ligaments. A large amount of blood oozed down her arm. "This isn't good. It's gonna be difficult to heal."

He took off his jacket, and pressed it to Noise's shoulder. She stifled a cry of pain as the pressure intensified the horrendous throbbing.

Rebel looked at him worriedly, "But she's gonna be fine, right?"

"Well, she should be." Jet said slowly, still inspecting the wound. "As long as we get this bleeding stopped and infection doesn't set in. But we need to get her medical attention ASAP."

"Just tell me what to do." Rebel Moon said, standing up and looking down at her companion.

"We need supplies from the diner." Jet said looking to Party Poison.

"Our car is out of commission at the moment." Party explained to the taller girl.

"Where's this diner at?" She asked anxiously, "I'll take her on the bike."

"It's difficult to find." The red-head said looking around, "One of us will have to show you."

"But I can only fit one other person." Rebel snapped, "And I'm not leaving her here."

"Look, the diner isn't very far from here. We're less than an hour out." Jet interjected calmly, running a hand over his fro. "Take one of us with you and bring the supplies back here. Tell Dr. D to call Agent Cherri Cola and have her bring her car to pick us up. While we're waiting I'll patch up your friend and then we'll take her back to the diner."

"Sister." Rebel corrected. "That's my little sister, and you better take care of her."

"Okay." Party said, "So who's taking Sunshine here back to the diner?"

There was silence for a moment, as eyes darted back and forth to one another.

"I'll go." Ghoul finally volunteered.

"Then hop on, quick." Rebel commanded, swinging one leg over the motorcycle and pulling her helmet over her head. Ghoul put the other helmet on and climbed on the back, scooting closer than necessary.

"Back off." She growled under her breath.

Ghoul put his hands up in surrender and put some space between them.

"Okay," Jet began, looking at Rebel, "I need clean bandages, Antiseptic, and some BL/ind pain pills. You just remember all that; Fun Ghoul here knows where everything is. Grab it, give Dr. D our message, and get back as soon as you can."

Rebel nodded and revved her engine before hitting the gas and almost flinging Fun Ghoul off the back of the bike.

* * *

><p>Rebel kept her eyes on the road ahead of her. They sped along in silence, other than the loud purr of the motor. Ghoul had tried to ask questions and make friendly conversation, but he had learned quickly to keep his mouth shut.<p>

"Turn here!" He shouted over the noise, breaking the silence for the first time in about half an hour.

Moon whipped the bike to the left and turned by a massive boulder that had "Art Is The Weapon" spray painted on it in large red letters.

"How much farther?" Rebel huffed.

"About 15 minutes in this direction." Ghoul yelled. "Just keep heading east!"

* * *

><p>Jet frequently checked on White noise as she held the jacket to her burning shoulder.<p>

"How ya feeling?" He asked worriedly as he peeled away the jacket and noticed the wound was still bleeding profusely.

"F-Fine." She grunted. She had never been shot before. It was terrible.

Kobra Kid was sitting on the trunk of the car watching as Party paced back and forth once again. "Lookin kinda pale." Kobra smirked.

Through her pain, Noise rolled her eyes. "Haven't heard _that_ one before, Asshole." Then, feeling rather light-headed, decided she needed to lie down.

"Kobra, shut up!" Jet hissed, then mumbled under his breath, "I like you better when you don't talk."

"They need to get back." Poison said, almost to himself. "We're sitting ducks out here. And another group of dracs is bound to show up any minute."

"They left a while ago." Jet observed, "They should be back soon."

He looked down to notice that Noise's eyes were slowly drooping. "Hey," He said lightly nudging her, "I need you to stay awake okay? Stay focused and stay with me."

She nodded and opened her eyes as much as she could. It just hurt so much and she was starting to feel dizzy.

"You're right." Jet Star looked up at Poison, "They really need to get back."

* * *

><p>Finally, an old diner appeared down the road. Rebel Moon sped up and raced toward it. She slammed on brakes skidded to halt outside of the old building. She noticed that the 'N' and 'R' were missing from the roof of the building, so that the letters spelled out 'DIE'. She would have found it humorous if she weren't in such a hurry.<p>

Fun Ghoul ran into the diner yelling for Dr. Deathdefying. "Dr. D! We got a medical emergency!" he shouted.

Rebel stepped into the diner and saw an older man in a wheel chair appear from a doorway.

"Fun Ghoul!" He exclaimed in a gruff voice. "You had us so worried! Pony's been skating around the zones looking for you boys since the sun came up."

"I Know! The battery died on the trans AM though and our radio got blasted at the raid. We've been stranded since noon yesterday." Ghoul explained as he dug through drawers and cabinets looking for the medical supplies. "What'd Jet say he needed?" He asked turning to Moon.

"Bandages, Antiseptic, and pain pills." She listed without hesitation.

"Where are the rest?" Dr. Death Defying asked, suddenly realizing they were lacking 3 killjoys. He then looked to the unfamiliar girl standiing in the doorway. "Who is she?"

"They're still back at the Trans AM." Ghoul muttered as he continued to rummage through the junk. "They stayed with her sister because she's injured. This is..." He trailed off looking at Moon curiously, "What's your name again?"

She scoffed, "Rebel Moon."

Fun Ghoul nodded, "Right. This is Rebel Moon. Her sister was blasted in a drac attack." He gathered the supplies he had found in his arms. "We have to take these supplies back now. Jet said for you to call Cherri Cola and tell her to come pick us up in her car. We're about 80 miles northwest from here."

The old man's eyebrows shot up. "Jet actually said to call Agent Cherri Cola?"

Ghoul nodded as he walked out the door. "She's our last resort. Tell her to step on it!"

The two ran out the door, throwing the supplies in a backpack, and hopped back onto the bike.

They drove for what seemed like an eternity, until they finally saw the car in the distance. Rebel breathed a sigh of relief. She just hoped they were in time.

She noticed something was off, however, as she parked the bike and looked around. No one.

"Noise?" She yelled frantically.

She darted around, searching in every direction. "Ghoul! Where are they?" She screamed grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him violently.

Fun Ghoul's face hardened as he stared out into the empty desert. "Dracs must've come back and taken them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I know, kinda a cheesy ending but I couldn't help it. Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Let Me Be The One To Save You

**A/N: Thanks btrCoverGirl for being the first to review! I definitley plan to keep on writing! I'm having alot of fun with this story. Here's Ch. 3, I'm gonna try to keep updating as quick as I have been! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything MCR related blah blah blah**

Rebel Moon dropped to her knees and looked at the ground. Ghoul shoved his hand through his messy black hair. "Damn." He muttered.

"So how do we get them back?" Rebel asked after a moment, lifting her head to look at Fun Ghoul with angry eyes.

He was shakily lighting a cigarette. He inhaled the sweet nicotine and looked to the sky with narrowed eyes. A stream of smoke leaked from his mouth. "We'll figure something out."

He turned his head at the sound of an approaching vehicle. A red mustang appeared on the road.

"Here comes Cherri." Ghoul announced.

Rebel stood up, shielding her eyes from the sun as she watched the car get closer. "Will she be able to help?" She asked bitterly. "Noise needs these supplies. We have to hurry."

The car slammed on brakes in front of them. A tall blonde woman threw the door open and stepped out. She had on white knee length shorts with pink high top converses, a sparkly yellow tank top, and a pink leather jacket. Her lips were bright pink and glossy, and her nails were painted a glittery red.

She shoved her red Raybans on top of her head, holding the hair out of her face. "Where is everyone?" She asked in a soft, concerned voice.

"Dracs took them." Ghoul informed her solemnly.

She closed her blue-green eyes for a moment, muttering something to herself. She opened them to reveal tears welling up inside them. "How long ago?"

Fun Ghoul shrugged, "They were gone when we got back. But it was within the last two hours for sure."

Cherri nodded, "Then they haven't made it to Battery City yet. We have to go after them."

"Then let's go." Rebel demanded.

Cherri Cola looked at her suspiciously.

"This is Rebel Moon." Ghoul explained. "She's... A nice girl." He restrained himself from saying _A psycho bitch._

Moon rolled her eyes.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Agent Cherri Cola." The blonde extended her hand.

Rebel sniffed and rudely pushed past her. "Don't we have more important things to worry about than introductions?"

Cherri raised her brows in shock. "Well fine. Get in the car and let's go." She said slightly irritated.

Rebel flung open the passenger door, but froze as she heard Ghoul yelp in surprise.

"Oh. My. God." He breathed.

Both girls turned and listened carefully. There was a thumping sound coming from the trunk.

* * *

><p>Kobra banged the back of his head against the post repeatedly. He had struggled with his bonds until his wrists were bleeding. His hands had been bound behind his back with a rough cord and he had been tied to a large wooden post. His ankles were tied together so tightly that he suspected his feet were turning purple within his boots.<p>

He sighed and looked up, scanning the campsite. He could see two of them sitting watch a couple yards away. Or atleast they were _supposed _to be watching them he assumed, but actually they were napping.

He looked to his left. The girl, what was her name? White Noise... was sitting next to him. Her head hung and her hair hid her face. Her ankles had been bound also, one arm sat cradled in a makeshift sling while the other was tied to a second post.

Kobra watched her for a moment, then nudged her with his boot. She lifted her head slowly and looked at him with weak eyes.

"Just making sure you weren't dead." He mumbled.

Noise smiled a little, "Thanks." She whispered.

Kobra Kid nodded once then looked away. That was enough interaction for now.

He wondered where Jet Star had been taken. They had been separated as soon as they reached the camp and he hadn't heard word of him since.

Kobra sighed "Damn you, Gerard." He grumbled quietly, his eyes began feeling moist.

* * *

><p>Ghoul reached inside the Trans AM and pulled the latch to open the trunk. Ray gun in hand, Rebel cautiously lifted the trunk up. She gasped a little as a shock of bright red hair popped out of the compartment.<p>

Party Poison had a gag in his mouth and his hands tied behind his back. A gash in the side of his head was caked in dried blood and the right side of his face was slightly swollen.

"Holy shit, Party!" Ghoul exclaimed as he helped pull his friend out of the trunk and began untying his hands.

Rebel jerked the gag out of his mouth. "What happened?" She demanded. "Where is my sister? I'll kill those dracs!"

"It wasn't dracs." Poison shook his head. "It was a big group of Pigs."

Rebel's face scrunched up in confusion, "What the hell is a 'Pig'?"

She turned to Cherri who explained, "They're a group of rebels. They're totally against BLI just like we are, but unlike Killjoys, they don't care about justice. They're main goal is survival, and they'll do pretty much whatever is necessary whether it's wrong or not."

Party Poison continued, "They were trying to steal the car. We told them it was broken and tried to scare them off." he looked at Ghoul, "You know we try not to shoot them. But they brought out baseball bats, and one had a gun. Kobra shot one of them and that pissed them off. They grabbed your sister and threatened to shoot her if we didn't cooperate." He informed Rebel.

Rebel Moon gasped, "Is she still alive?"

"I guess so." Poison said. "Those bastards hit me in the head and knocked me out. I suppose they didn't feel like dealing with me so they left me to suffocate in the trunk. It's a good thing you guys got here when you did." He growled.

"Well let's go." Cherri suggested, heading toward the Mustang. The rest followed.

"What about the medical supplies?" Rebel asked worriedly. "How long will Noise last without them?"

"I'm not exactly a doctor, so I don't know much about injuries." he said as they they climbed into Cherri's car. "But Jet managed to get the bleeding stopped and he made her a sling to keep her arm still so it wouldn't bleed again."

Rebel cocked her head, "Out of what?"

Poison turned around in his seat and chuckled slightly.

* * *

><p>Kobra looked down at his bare chest. <em>Great. <em>He thought. _I'm gonna end up with a fucking sunburn. _

He glanced over at Noise, she appeared to be asleep again. His yellow, tiger-striped shirt was tied around her, holding her arm tightly against her body.

He grumbled something to himself about being a pushover.

"Hmm?" The girl beside him hummed. "What did you say?" She raised her eyes to meet his.

"Nothing." He muttered.

She blinked. "You're a real breath of fresh air, you know that?" She said sarcastically.

A humorless laugh escaped his lips as he stared in the other direction. "I've been told that once or twice."

"Why are you so moody and bitter?" She asked. Then added softly, "You can be a real dick."

He rolled his eyes and looked back at her, his blonde hair starting to fall in his eyes, "This is just the way I am." He retorted, "Why don't you ask that crazy sister of your's why she's such a bitch."

Noise held eye contact for a moment, then looked down at her lap. "She's really not that bad when you get to know her. Everything that has happened has just made her kinda hard. We've both been through a lot lately."

Kobra closed his eyes, trying to think of what to say. He wasn't good at this. "Well," He began, his voice a touch more gentle, "Maybe I'm not so bad either once you get to know me."

She smiled, "I'm sure you're lovely once you get past that rough exterior."

He cleared his throat and refused to make eye contact, "So you and your sister are nothing alike." He said, changing the subject. "You don't even look alike."

"She's my step sister. We aren't actually blood relatives or anything." Then she added, "Are you worried about Party Poison? You guys are brothers, right?"

"Yeah. We are." Kobra Kid nodded and then fell silent. They sat in the quiet for several minutes.

Finally, White Noise spoke up, "So how old are you?"

"Just turned twenty." He replied, beginning to fidget with his restraints again. All this conversation was making him uncomfortable.

Noise tried to turn her body to see how his hands were bound, but gasped from the shooting pain in her shoulder.

Kobra paused and stared at her. She could see the concern behind his poker face, "I'm alright." She assured him, "It only hurts alot when I move now."

"Well," He began awkwardly, "That's good then."

There was another long silence, then Kobra managed to choke out, "So you're like, what? Sixteen?" He asked.

"Eighteen." She corrected, lifting her chin.

"You look younger." He mumbled, glancing at the sky. The sun was starting to fade. "We've been here for a while."

"Do you think they'll come for us?" Noise whispered sadly.

Kobra shrugged, then stiffened when he felt her head on his shoulder. He had major personal space issues, but in this situation he made an exception. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, listening to the small girl's breathing begin to even out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kinda wanted to show Kobra Kid's more sensitive side in this chapter. It turned out just the way I wanted, makes me smile :) Review please and thank you!**


	4. We'll Find You When The Sun Goes Black

**A/N: Can't believe I've already finished Chapter 4! This story is just coming together so quick, it blows my mind! I'm gonna try to keep up the pace, but as you guys know, tomorrow is Christmas Eve so I'm in for a busy weekend. Then next week I'm going on a youth trip to Gatlinburg so that doesn't leave much time for writing but I'm gonna try to get atleast one more chapter up before I leave. I would really love if you guys would review! That's all :)**

* * *

><p>"Is it much farther?" Rebel asked anxiously.<p>

"Not really." Poison replied, preoccupied with the radio. "Last we heard from them, they were living in a big campsite in a dried up river bed. It's just beyond the border of Zone 5."

"Okay." Rebel Moon sighed, she was nervously tapping her fingers on the seat .

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ghoul pull out his pack of cigarrettes. He flipped them open and Rebel found herself reaching out and snagging one before he could even get one of his own.

"Well just help yourself, Princess." He grumbled.

"I just did." Rebel snapped, and lit hers with a match from her pocket.

Fun Ghoul scowled at her, taking a large puff of his own and blowing it in her face.

"Fuck you, Little Bitch!" She yelled, waving the smoke away from her.

"I _really_ appreciate you all smoking in my car." Cherri announced sarcastically. As she observed that all three had a cigarrette between their lips.

Ignoring Cherri's complaint, Fun Ghoul whined, "Party, can we just kick her out? Seriously. Let's just drop her off and leave her!"

Party Poison had his fingers pressed to his temple and his eyes closed, attempting to ignore the two in the backseat. _Whack._

"She just fucking HIT me!" Ghoul cried.

Poison had had enough. He whirled around, his eyes flashing angrily. "You two! Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He snarled. "You're acting like children! Do you think that you can grow up just long enough for us to get our friends back?" He turned specifically to Rebel Moon, "And you! What is your problem? We've done nothing but try to help you and all you are is rude and ungrateful in return! What the hell?"

Frank watched nervously as Rebel's face turned bright crimson. She snatched the cigarette from between her lips and opened her mouth.

_Awwww shit._ Frank thought.

"Maybe because ever since we ran into you people, everything has gone to hell!" She screamed angrily, "My sister's been shot and now she's been kidnapped! How am I supposed to react to that? I can't help it if you don't give a shit how this situation turns out. But I do! They have my baby sister!"

Poison narrowed his eyes at her, his face hardening like stone. "And they have my baby brother too."

"You're brother isn't injured." Rebel Moon spat.

"You don't know that, do you?" Party said, staring her in the eyes for a few more seconds and then turning back around.

Moon opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again and sat back in her seat.

Ghoul awkwardly cleared his throat, and turned his attention to the desert outside the window.

"I'm feelin the love, guys." Cherri muttered, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>Jet nervously continued working, as he wondered what had happened to his friends. He had no clue how long it had been since they were captured, but it seemed like days. Though, it had probably only been hours. He suspected the sun had gone down by now. He thought back to Party Poison who was locked in a trunk in the middle of the desert. He hoped Fun Ghoul had returned and found him. Then he wondered about Kobra Kid. He'd probably gotten himself shot by now, he thought sadly. Finally, what had become of White Noise? He knew the bleeding had stopped, but he had never been able to sanitize the wound. He hoped they would find a way out of here soon.<p>

The sound of violent coughing snapped him back to reality. He looked down at his patient, a pale older man. He was very sick, Jet doubted he would make it. A strange rash had spread over the man's body, he was finding it difficult to breath, and his temperature was sky high. Jet Star had pulled his bandanna up over his mouth to keep out this disease, whatever it was.

He held a glass of water to the old man's lips. "There ya go, Man." Jet said as gently as he could. "Just relax."

The Killjoy gave him another dose of medicine, and then felt a gun in his back.

"Alright." One of the Pigs growled, "Get moving to the other tent."

Jet sighed, backing away from the sick man. Since they had reached the camp, the Pigs had been using him as their own personal doctor. He was the only one in the group with any medical training and they had threatened to kill White Noise because one of their group had been shot. Naturally, Jet had been the peace maker and offered to help the injured one if the Pigs would let Noise live.

He never expected to end up treating an entire camp filled with sick and injured Pigs.

He stepped out of the tent looking up at the dark, starless sky. _Gerard, Frank, where are you guys? _He thought desperately.

* * *

><p>"We're getting close." Poison finally announced, "Everybody get ready."<p>

"I see lights in the distance." Cherri stated. "It's a big camp. This isn't gonna be easy. We'll attempt to sneak in, but I doubt we'll make it far before getting caught."

Rebel pulled out her electric blue ray gun and spoke for the first time since the argument. "So, if you guys don't shoot these motherfuckers, what do we do if we run into one of these 'Pigs'?"

In the rearview mirror, she could see a twisted grin form on Party's face. "I said we _try_ not to shoot them. But if these son's of bitches put up even an ounce of fight now, they're gonna get ghosted."

Ghoul snickered, "Party don't come to play."

Rebel moon also cracked a smile, "Good. Neither do I."

"Show Pony." Cherri was calling over the radio, "Come in, Show Pony."

"Show Pony here!" An over-enthusiatic voice came in through the static.

"What's the status on the Trans AM?" Cherri asked.

"Status is up and running!" The voice nearly sang. "I'm actually on my way out there as we speak."

"Good. See you soon, Pony."

"Alrighty Cherri Berry! Over!" The voice clicked off and Cherri Cola rolled her eyes.

"You just wait til you meet Pony." Frank murmered to Rebel.

"He's a real character." Cherri agreed and parked the car.

"We'll walk the rest of the way so they don't hear us coming." Poison explained as they all got out of the vehicle.

Rebel nodded. _I'm coming, White Noise._

* * *

><p><em>"Gerard!" Mikey whined. "Wait for me!"<em>

_"Walk faster, Mikes!" Gerard demanded, "We have to hurry before the line gets too long!"_

_Mikey was walking as fast as his little legs would carry him. He saw his older brother stop and wait for him. As Mikey tried to push through the crowd, Gerard sighed and ran back to grab the younger boys hand. He jerked him along until they reached it. It towered over them, twisting and turning, the screaming could be heard constantly. It was supposed to be the biggest, scariest roller coaster in America._

_"Gee," Mikey whispered. "I'm scared. I don't wanna ride it."_

_Gerard rolled his eyes. "I'm doing this for your own good. You gotta quit being such a baby." He pushed his younger brother. Not hard, but hard enough to make him stumble. "You need to toughen up."_

_Mikey nodded nervously, trying to swallow but his throat was all dry and sticky._

_"Now don't forget to stand on your toes when they check your height." Gerard advised in a low voice, "But don't make it obvious."_

_Mikey tried desperately to think of a plan to get out of riding the coaster. Maybe he should just throw up right here and now, or maybe he would fake an asthma attack..._

_All of a sudden a large pair of arms lifted him up and threw him into one of the carts. He cried and struggled against the restraints._

_"Gerard! Gerard! Help me!" He screamed._

_"I'm coming Mikey!" He heard his brother yell feircely._

_Mikey scanned the crowd, but couldn't find Gerard anywhere. Then suddenly, he saw him standing in a big open space with a ray gun. The little boys eyes went wide as he watched his brother blast his way through the crowd. _

_"Mikey! Mikey! Where are you?" Gerard called._

Suddenly Kobra's eyes flew open and he saw White Noise staring at him with fear in her eyes. They awoke to the sounds of screaming and gunshots.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know lots of people do the little flashback/ dream of the killjoys when they were younger, but I just think it's a really important part of helping us all figure out why Mikey is the way that he is. Poor little misunderstood Mikey :( But anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Another one is coming soon! **


	5. We're On Your Property

**A/N: Merry Christmas you guys! This will probably be the last chapter I'll be posting for about a week, but I'll get the next one up as soon as can. Which will hopefully be next monday. I was a little dissappointed because I had wanted to have a little Christmas themed chapter up by now, but I didn't realize how long it would take to finish up the Killjoy's little rescue mission. Sooo I guess I'll just be writing the about the Killjoy's christmas wayy after christmas, but... Whatevs. Here's Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything in this story except my two OCs. BUHHH.**

* * *

><p>The Killjoys crept up on the campsite. They had no cover in the desert, so they had to be extremely quiet and careful. They could see activity going on within the camp. Campfires were burning and voices could be heard chatting; the Pigs were totally unsuspecting.<p>

"This way." Poison whispered, signaling for the group to follow him.

They tip-toed behind a row of tents, keeping an eye out for their friends. Each had their raygun by their side, just in case.

"I don't see them." Rebel hissed in frustration.

"We'll find them." Poison assured her, "Just stay focused and keep a clear head."

"Shhhh." Cherri hushed as one of the Pigs began walking in their direction. They crouched in the shadows and waited for several long minutes before moving again.

"I'm sick of this." Rebel announced, standing up.

"What are you doing?" Ghoul demanded.

"Getting my sister back." She answered and stepped out into the light of the campfires.

"Get back here." Poison gasped.

But Rebel had already made up her mind. She was tired of beating around the bush; they were about to take this camp by storm, whether Party liked it or not.

"Nobody move." She commanded in a loud authorative voice, waving her gun for the pigs to see and blasting a few rounds into the sky. They all stopped what they were doing and stared in surprise at the bold girl.

"Fuck." Poison grumbled and stepped out behind her, followed by Cherri and Ghoul.

"I believe you have some people that belong to us." Party poison announced, preparing himself as the Pigs began scrambling around, grabbing their weapons and charging at the Killjoys.

* * *

><p>Kobra looked around, taking in the chaos going on within the camp. Pigs were running around, yelling and grabbing knives and baseball bats. The blasts of several rayguns could be heard coming from the other side of the tents. Suddenly, Kobra heard a voice shouting in the distance that was very familiar to him.<p>

"What's happening?" Noise whispered.

"They're here." His voice almost betrayed a trace of joy as he tried for what seemed like the thousandth time, to break free from the ropes.

"They'll be okay, won't they?" Noise asked, obviously worried.

"Oh yeah." Kobra grunted as he jerked at the post, "We kill _dracs_ for a living. They just have a LOT of Pigs to take down now. Wish I could help."

White noise nodded, then noticed that they were no longer being guarded due to the distraction. She braced herself, then slowly began to work her arm out of her sling. Her face twisting up into a pained expression.

Kobra stopped and watched her, "What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

She finally got her arm free and shifted herself onto her knees so that she could scoot as close to Kobra as possible. "I'm about to untie you." She breathed.

Kobra's mouth fell open, "Uhh I'm pretty sure you shouldn't do that... with your arm..."

"Shut the fuck up." She said in a strained voice as she fumbled around with the knot.

Kobra Kid's eyebrows shot up at the unexpected attitude. Then he chuckled, "Someone's getting cranky."

"Maybe I've been tied up next to you too long." She grinned.

"It's a good possibility." He admitted.

"I've almost got it." She said, whimpering a little as she had to reach her arm out further to finish loosening the ropes.

Kobra felt his restraints become untied and he quickly shoved the cords from his wrists and pulled his arms from behind his back. He shook his hands out and rubbed his wrists, trying to get the feeling to return. Then he bent forward and untied his ankles.

"Feels damn good to be free." He said as he undid Noise's bonds.

"Yeah." Was all she said, the pain of her arm still showing on her face.

"You okay?" Kobra muttered.

"I'll be fine."

He stopped her from standing up and gently took her arm in one hand. With the other he pulled her jacket off her shoulder, and peeled away the patch of shirt that was clinging to the wound. It was beginning to ooze blood again, and the hole was rimmed with swollen, pink skin.

"That looks terrible." He said simply.

"Really?" White Noise asked sarcastically. "Because it feels fantastic."

Kobra Kid rolled his eyes. "Okay, Smartass. Time to get you outta here." He carefully put her arm back in the sling, then grabbed her other hand and pulled her to her feet.

* * *

><p>"You tell me where the fuck they are NOW!" Poison growled, shoving his ray gun against the Pig's head. "Or I blow your brains out right here."<p>

"Two are tied up over there, on the other side of camp. They're holding the big one hostage in one of the medical tents." The man whimpered pitifully. "Just don't kill me."

Poison nodded, putting his gun back in his holster. Suddenly, he swiftly swung a fist down, hitting the Pig squarely in the jaw. His victim crumpled onto the ground unconcious.

"_That _was for hitting me in the head with a baseball bat." Party kicked the limp body, "Consider yourself a lucky son of a bitch."

The leader of the Killjoys looked around. Rebel, Fun Ghoul, and Cherri stood with their guns raised menacingly. The ground was riddled with several Pigs, either sprawled out lifelessly or kneeling in surrender.

"Ghoul!" Party Shouted. "Go get them. We'll wait here."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Ghoul saluted and took off to find their captured friends.

Party noticed Rebel watching the Pigs intently, ray gun poised and ready. Her finger was just twitching to pull the trigger on the first one that even made a move. She needed to relax a little. He may have spoken violently in the car, but the Killjoys really weren't looking for a massacre. Pigs were people too. They may be lowlife scum, but they were people nonetheless.

"Rebel Moon." Poison began calmly, but his eyes suddenly widened as he noticed the half-crazed man jump up and rush at her from behind, carrying a large ax. "Look out!" Party Poison warned, reaching for his gun.

Rebel whirled around and gasped in fear.

However, before either could even pull a trigger, a laser blast whizzed by Poison's head. It hit the Pig, burning a whole in the center of it's forehead. The man swayed back and forth, then collapsed into a heap on the dusty ground.

Party turned to see Kobra Kid standing behind him, smoke rising from the end of his red ray gun. White Noise was at his side, eyes wide and gun in hand.

"Noise!" Rebel exclaimed in relief and threw herself at her younger sister. She embraced her gently, being careful of the girl's injury. Rebel Moon took Noise's face in her hands, "Are you alright?"

White Noise nodded, "I'll be okay. I'm just ready to get out of here."

Party clapped a hand onto Kobra's shoulder, and the two brothers nodded at each other in assurance. They continued to guard the Pigs, keeping their guns ready in order to deter any of them from rebelling.

Suddenly Ghoul came bursting into view, with Jet Star following close behind. "Guys! I found Jet, but I have no clue where the fuck Kobra and the chick are-" He reported breathlessly, then noticing the two he added. "Oh. Nevermind."

"Looks like we're all set to go then." Party proclaimed, then turned to the hord of cowering Pigs.

"We've shown you mercy this time." He warned them all, "But let this be a lesson to you. Don't fuck with the Fabulous Killjoys."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooohhh Gerard is so sexy when he's being a badass :) Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I also hope I'll see some reviews when I get back from my trip...? Pretty please? Ya'll are killing me with your non-reviewing. That's all. Have a fantastic Christmas/Hannukah/New Year's/whatever else your celebrating out there!**

**Love always, Brooke :)**


	6. Truth Is Now Acceptable

**A/N: Here it is guys! The new chapter is now ready! Sorry its so incredibly LONG. Honestly, I expected this to actually be a short one, but it surprised me. Oh well. I suppose this makes up for me being gone for the last week. I had so much fun on my trip, but I realized I had writing withdrawals once I got back. So I kinda went completely crazy on this chapter and couldn't stop! But enough of my rambling, enjoy!.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Killjoys nor the plot-line to danger days. Only my original characters Rebel Moon and White Noise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Truth Is Now Acceptable<strong>

The Killjoys cautiously backed out of the camp, keeping their weapons raised.

"Pony, are we all set?" Cherri asked into the radio.

"Ready and waiting by the Mustang." Show Pony's voice crackled from the device.

Once they were out of the camp they sprinted for the vehicles, keeping an eye out behind them just in case. Rebel saw the dark shapes of two cars up ahead, she grabbed Noise's hand as they ran toward it.

"Well look what the Pigs dragged in!" An enthusiastic voice sang, as a figure climbed from the driver seat of the Trans AM. In the headlights, Rebel could see that he wore a blue helmet with polka dots, a white cropped top with the word "Noise" written across it (Much like the one the White Noise wore, actually), and blue polka-dotted tights with a... _thong?_ A pair of roller skates were laced onto his feet, and Rebel vaguely wondered how difficult it was to skate around in the desert. This must be the notoriously flambouyant Show Pony.

"How's my baby?" Ghoul cried, making a B-line for the Trans AM.

"She's just fine now." Pony giggled, running a finger seductively down Fun Ghoul's arm. "I have a magic touch."

"Dude," Ghoul warned, stepping away. "Enough of that."

"Thanks for coming Pony." Party Poison said as he climbed into the driver's seat of the Trans AM. Fun Ghoul made an attempt to leap into the passenger seat, but was stopped by Jet Star.

"Ghoul," He murmered quietly, "Would you mind riding with Cherri? I need to keep an eye on White Noise, she still isn't looking too good."

"Well why can't both of you ride with Cherri then?" Ghoul complained, only to recieve a slap to the back of the head from Kobra Kid.

"Go." Kobra growled, and Ghoul sulked over to the other car.

Rebel Moon, White Noise, and Jet Star piled into the backseat of the Trans AM, with Party and Kobra in front. Party Poison cranked the engine and grinned a little as it purred. He punched the gas and the car lurched forward and sped into the desert, followed by Cherri Cola's red mustang.

"How are you feeling?" Jet asked White Noise, who was slouched limply on her sister's shoulder.

"It just hurts." Noise admitted, "But I'll be okay."

"Oh!" Rebel exclaimed. "I have these pills with me!" She pulled the small bottle of pills with "BL/ind" written on the label, from her pocket.

"Take just one of those." Jet instructed Noise. "They're very strong, and you can get addicted easily. But they will help the pain alot."

The girl nodded and took a tiny white pill from the bottle and popped it into her mouth.

"So," Poison spoke up. "That little stunt you pulled back there was totally stupid. You must be fucking crazy." He said to Rebel.

She shrugged, "You guys weren't making any progress just sneaking around like that, so someone had to get the ball rolling."

"If we wouldn't have backed you up you'd be dead." Poison scoffed. "We could've easily taken advantage of the distraction you made."

Moon rolled her eyes, "I could've handled myself."

"You seem to think you are just so fucking tough; you're gonna end up getting yourself ghosted one of these days." Party retorted. "You can't just jump into a situation like that without thinking. You have to think things through. I suggest that next time you stick to the plan, because I'm not risking my ass to save you from your own stupidity again."

"Well hopefully there won't be a next time." Rebel stated coldly, "As soon as my sister is healed we are out of here."

"Guys, let's just all calm down. It's been a stressful day." Jet said, making an attempt to smooth over the tension that was building up inside the car, "Kobra, how did you two get your guns back?"

Kobra Kid chuckled, "The morons just left them lying on the ground, so we took them back once we got free."

Jet Star sighed, "Wish I could've gotten mine."

Suddenly, a small, blue object was flung at Jet's face. He threw his hands up to catch it and smiled when he realized it was his own ray gun. "Thanks man."

Without warning, Party Poison stopped the car. "Get out." He ordered Rebel.

"What?" Her eyes rounded and her jaw dropped. If it hadn't been for the darkness, the Killjoys would've seen her face turning a furious crimson.

"Unless you want to leave your fucking bike in the middle of the desert, get out and follow us." Party sounded exasperated.

"Oh." Was all Rebel Moon had to say as she climbed out of the car and straddled her motorcycle. All that was left of the Killjoy's campsite was a large pile of ashes with trash scattered around it. The Pigs had stolen everything else.

Party Poison barely waited for her to get settled onto the bike before taking off again. Rebel raced after him, and the three vehicles made their way off to the diner.

* * *

><p>After driving her bike for nearly an hour, Rebel finally saw the lights off the diner coming up in the distance. As much as she hated to admit it, she was really looking forward to staying there for atleast a few days. It had been so long since she and Noise had slept under a roof. The two girls had spent the last two months traveling in the desert, finding food and shelter very rare.<p>

She slowed the bike down as she approached the old diner, and cut the engine off just as the two cars did.

The older man she had seen earlier wheeled himself outside. "Well it's abput time!" He remarked gruffly. "I'd begun to think you all had gotten yourselves ghosted."

"But we're back safe and sound, Dr. D." Show Pony said giddily. "Because we're _fabulous!_" He began skating around the old man, before being shooed off into the diner.

"Well it's good to see you again, Cherri." Dr. Deathdefying said extending a hand to her.

"Good seeing you too Dr. Death." She leaned down and kissed him on top of the head.

"Would you like to come inside?" He offered.

Cherri Cola hesitated, looking around awkwardly and finally diverting her eyes to her shoes. "No, it's getting late and I need to get back home." She declined, "I left Grace with a friend of mine so I really should get going. But it was good to see you all." She addressed the rest of the Killjoys. "And nice to meet you Rebel Moon and White Noise."

Rebel nodded grudgingly while a weak, but kind smile crept across Noise's face.

Cherri climbed back into her car and drove away.

"Well, the rest of you should come inside." The man in the wheelchair said, gesturing toward the diner.

Rebel put her arm around White Noise's shoulders as they followed the Killjoys inside. This time, Rebel really took in her surroundings. The inside of the diner was small; the windows were boarded up, causing it to feel smaller. The walls were lined with red, retro-styled booths and a few worn out stools sat at a counter. Behind the bar was an old kitchen that looked as if it hadn't been used in atleast a decade. To the right of the kitchen was a makeshift door, that appeared to have been added on more recently. On the wall, hung a big round clock that had had apparently stopped ticking at 11:06 many years before. The air inside the diner smelled strongly of coffee, dogfood and cigarettes.

"You owe me." Rebel Moon heard Ghoul whisper to Jet. "I got hit on the WHOLE way back. And not by Cherri..."

Jet Star ignored him. "White Noise," He said, his voice seemed to be filled with a dull sadness. "If you'll follow me, I'll put some antiseptic on your wound and change your bandages."

Noise nodded quietly and went with him.

"Okay." Party Poison announced. "I think it's time for us to all have a seat and get to know each other a little better."

"And then we can all hold hands and sing Kumbaya." Kobra's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Party did not respond to his brother's comment, but began massaging the bridge of his nose in a frustrated manner. "We'll start when Jet gets back. I'm gonna go make some coffee."

"And I'm gonna go put on a shirt." Kobra Kid grumbled, disseaping through the doorway.

Rebel sat down in a booth next to Show Pony and across from Fun Ghoul. "So," she began, "What's with Jet Star and that Cherri girl? They're super tense around each other."

"Oh Honey." Show Pony threw his hands up, shaking his head. "You do not even wanna go _there_."

"Shut up, Pony." Ghoul rolled his eyes, then turned to Rebel. "Well, long story short, Jet and Cherri used to be a thing. She lived here for a while right after the bombings and they ended up 'falling in love'." Here, Ghoul did air quotes with his fingers. "One day she got news that her family had gotten ghosted, and she wigged out and got all moody and depressed. She acted super weird for about a week and then one day she just packed up her stuff and left. She never even told Jet where she was going. We didn't hear from her for about 5 years and then last year we came across her being attacked by some Dracs out on Route Guano. We helped her, and she admitted that she had moved in with a couple rouge Killjoys in Zone 5. That's also when Jet found out about-"

"Okay guys." Poison interrupted. "Who wants coffee?" He carried a stack of cups and a pot of black coffee.

"Actual cups." Rebel stated, picking one up and holding it out for Poison to fill. "I gotta say I'm impressed that we aren't drinking out of tin cans."

Poison smirked a little, "One of the advantages of living in an old diner. We've got a kitchen and bathrooms too." He gestured to the two doors labeled 'Restroom'. Someone had painted over the 'Men' and 'Women' signs and they now simply said, 'Killjoys'. "The kitchen doesn't get used for much besides storage and coffee though. The coffee maker's an old piece of shit, so we gotta make it the old fashioned way on the stove."

"You wouldn't be complaining if you knew how we've been living." Rebel murmered, taking a sip of her coffee.

They looked up as Jet, Noise, and Kobra all entered the room and took seats in the booths.

"First of all," Poison began, "I don't think we had a chance to properly introduce ourselves. I'm Party Poison, I kinda keep things straight around here." He pointed to the short man with tattoos and longish black hair, "This is Fun Ghoul. He's the youngest of all of us, _obviously_."

Ghoul looked up from blowing bubbles in his coffee, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That right there is Kobra Kid." Party nodded toward the blonde guy, who was now wearing a black shirt with cut-off sleeves. "He's my brother and he knows mad kung-fu, so I would suggest that you not fuck around with him."

"_The _Kobra Kid." Kobra corrected, but smiled proudly at his martial arts skills.

"This big guy," Party said rubbing his hand enthusiastically over Jet's afro. "Is Jet Star. His dad was a surgeon back before the bombs hit, so he's basically our doctor out here. Somehow, he's a fucking medical genius."

Jet turned an embarrassed shade of red, "I just do what I can."

Poison then gestured toward the black haired boy in tights, who was primping in the reflection of an empty napkin dispenser. "That's Show Pony. He specializes in retrieving hard-to-get items from out in the zones, like music, coffee, and cigarrettes. He also patrols for dracs and is a pretty badass mechanic."

Pony giggled and put a hand to his chest, "Oh stop it. Your making me blush." He then wiggled his eyebrows, "But uh, you did forget to mention that I'm also the best looking fellow here."

Kobra gagged, and Poison rolled his eyes as he continued. "And you already met Dr. Deathdefying. He's lived in this diner since before the bombs even hit. You've probably heard of him, he's the only dj left out here. He kinda leads the whole Killjoy revolution via radio waves. He took us in 7 years ago, and we've lived here ever since. What about you guys?"

Rebel Moon looked hesitantly from face to face, but before she could open her mouth, she heard Noise's voice speak up. "Well we're sisters, or stepsisters really, and we came here all the way from Zone 8. Actually, we're originally from Nevada, but after the bombings my family and I headed to California because we _thought_ there was a huge refugee camp out here that we could stay at. We had no idea what Better Living Industries was back then."

"Noise was only 11 back then, and I was 13." Rebel said quietly.

"When we got here and found out that BLI was the one that had actually caused the bombings, we joined up with a few other Killjoys and began our new way of life. Rebel and I lived in a big storage shed with my dad, her mom and our half brother Micheal, along with the 3 other Killjoys. For 6 whole years we never had any trouble from BL/ind, but about two months ago, me and Rebel were out riding in the desert. We heard a loud explosion and when we got back, the shed was burned to the ground. Our whole family died." A tear fell from White Noise's eye as she told of the tragedy. "The sick thing is, Micheal was only 14. He was just a kid, forced to grow up living a shitty life, and he had to die a cruel death before he even got a chance to really live."

"Better Living Industries can fuck themselves." Rebel growled. "Bunch of heartless bastards." She looked away as she struggled desperatley not to cry.

The room was silent for a long while. Finally, Party reached acrosse the table and placed his hand on Rebel Moon's. After a moment of hesitation she looked into his green eyes and saw that they were filled with empathy and compassion. She found that she couldn't look away, and an odd tingling sensation was working it's way through her body. Her heart pounded as she finally stood up, "I think it's time for Noise to get some rest."

"Right." Poison said, "Come with me."

He led the two girl's through the makeshift door, revealing a short hallway lined with curtains. The curtains were used to section off, each killjoy's bedroom. He nodded toward the first curtain on the left. "That's Dr. D's room. He's probably sleeping so we should be quiet. The one across from it is mine. And the one next to mine is Kobra's." They walked a few steps farther and he gestured toward another curtain. "That's Jet and Ghoul's room. And that one is Show Pony's." He pulled back the curtain across from Pony's room, "You two can sleep here. It's been empty for a long time."

"Thanks." Rebel said stiffly, and after an awkward moment, Poison turned and left.

The room was very small. Three walls were made of rough boards that had a few gaps here and there. The fourth wall was made up of the curtain, which separated them from the hallway. There was an old mattress lying on the floor, which took up must of the room. A tattered blanket was draped across it, although with the average temperature being a scorching 109 degrees, a blanket was fairly unnecessary. Beside the mattress was a crate with an unlit lantern sitting upon it.

She and White Noise climbed onto the stiff mattress. No matter how hard the old bed was, it was like heaven compared to sleeping on dusty ground, and Noise quickly drifted off to sleep. Rebel remained awake, however, her mind whirling with the events of their day. Particularly her most recent encounter with the red-headed Killjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's right. I refused to go with the usual Fun Ghoul/Cherri Cola pairing. I thought it would be nice for Jet to actually have an important connection to the storyline, because I feel like he tends to get overlooked in alot of fanfics. Ray needs love too guys. Also, who's excited to see how things work out between Rebel and Party Poison? Heehee yayyy for fluffy romance in the midst of an action story! Welp that's all for now you guys. Peace.**


	7. Not A Victim Of A Victim's Life

**A/n: Umm okay, wow. Cannot believe it has taken me so long to finally upload a new chapter! You guys totally have the right to call me a dirty liar. It just seems like evrything kept going wrong. Too much school, my computer got an invincible virus, etc. Excuses excuses, I know. But here it is finally! The new chapter! Sorry it's mostly a filler/ explanatory type thing. I promise there will be action in the next one though. Anywho, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know what I own and what I dont soooo...**

* * *

><p>"Hey Poison." Party heard a voice hiss as he walked down the hall. He turned to see a large figure standing in the shadows. Then, the tall, curly-haired killjoy stepped into the light.<p>

"We need to talk." Jet Star murmered, his face pulled into a deep frown.

Party Poison glanced around, then nodded toward the door. Jet was wringing his hands fretfully as they stepped outside.

"What's up, Ray?" Poison mumbled as he lit a cigarette. The Killjoys were comfortable using their real names at the diner.

"Well..." Ray began nervously. "I think the formula we stole from BL/ind on our last raid is missing. I've looked everywhere for it. It must've gotten lost in all the commotion."

"Fuck." Party growled, "We never even found out what it was for."

"I think I know what it was for." Jet whispered.

Poison raised a brow curiously and the other Killjoy continued, "I believe it was the formula for a new type of med that BLI is developing."

Party took a drag of his cigarette before hissing, "Shit." Smoke leaking from his mouth. "The last thing we need is another one of BL/ind's drugs."

"I don't think this is the typical medication they usually produce." Ray said meaningfully.

"So it isn't intended to make people mentally ill?" Party was suspicious. "Then what the hell is it for?"

Jet sat on the steps of the diner, "I think it's possibly an antidote."

"An antidote for what?" Poison crushed his cigarette and leaned on the railing, looking down at his friend.

Ray stared at the ground, his eyes squinting thoughtfully. "There were so many sick people in that Pig camp. They had all come down with some bizarre virus; I have never seen anything like it. Their temperatures were through the roof and they were dillusional and in so much pain." His forehead creased with distress. "They were covered in this weird rash, not just the sick ones though. Did you notice it on the other pigs?"

Party thought back. Perhaps he had noticed the rash infecting the other Pigs, he just hadn't thought anything about it.

"I think that means this disease is slow acting." Jet Star continued, "A person might have it for a long time and not even know until he starts coming down with symptoms. The Pig's camp is less than two miles from the BLI waste facility and the company dumps some pretty toxic stuff in there. I think Better Living is responsible for this."

Poison stared at Jet quizzically, "But if BL/ind was behind this, why would it be developing an antidote for the disease?"

Ray shrugged, "Maybe they're afraid it will spread." He stood and turned to go inside. "BLI may be a tough opponent, but no one is invincible, Gerard."

* * *

><p>Rebel Moon cracked her eye open; a thin stream of sunlight was shining through a slit in the wall. She rolled over and saw White Noise still sound asleep. She may have hated BLind, but she had to admit that their meds were good stuff. She quietly crawled out of bed, touching her barefeet to the rough, sandy floor. Rebel tucked her long black hair behind her ear as she absentmindedly pulled her boots onto her feet. She was wondering if anyone else was up when she heard a loud crash, followed by an outraged scream.

"Ghoul, you spilled my coffee! Fucking idiot!" She was fairly certain the voice belonged to the one called Kobra Kid.

"Cool your jets, Bro. It's just coffee." Fun Ghoul's voice carried smoothly down the hall, then raised to a high frightened pitch. "Whoa! Kobra, put the fucking ray gun down! Crazy ass!"

The spiff was followed by a few sharp sounding blasts and terrified squeals. Rebel darted toward the kitchen and poked her head around the corner in time to see Kobra Kid muttering to himself while picking up the shattered pieces of his cup, and Ghoul ducked beneath one of the booths, raygun poised defensively.

"Typical morning here." A voice grumbled from behind her. She turned to see Dr. Deathdefying rolling his wheel chair past her and into the kitchen.

"Well, help yourself." He told her, as he rummaged through the cabinets for something. "We're considering you a guest for now, so I would take advantage of the food if I were you. Granted, all we have is Power Pup, but there's plenty to go around."

"Errr thanks." She mumbled awkwardly, "I think I'll just go check on my bike though." She turned away from the kitchen and walked through the door.

Despite how early it was, the sun was very bright and very hot as usual. She strolled over to her motorcycle, kicking up dust as she walked. She ran her hand down it. The paint was peeling, and the fender was all dented in from when a drac had caused her to wreck, but she loved this bike with all her heart. It was almost out of gas, she noted. She would have to find a Dead Pegasus gas station nearby soon. She looked up when she heard a car approaching. It was the Trans AM. She caught sight of the redheaded driver and quickly shuffled back inside. She wasn't quite sure what to say after last night's odd connection. Or maybe they hadn't had a connection at all and she was just being stupid. That was probably it. She tip toed into their room to check on White Noise, but found the bed empty.

* * *

><p>"Soooo... Feelin any better?" Ghoul asked Noise, who sat across from him picking at her Power Pup.<p>

She nodded, "A little. Those pills helped alot."

Fun Ghoul smirked, "Yeah, they do that."

"You know," White Noise sighed, pushing her can of dogfood away. "Zones 7 and 8 practically don't even exist anymore. It's all wasteland now. They continued to bomb everything after we ran."

Ghoul shook his head, his longish black hair flopping in his face. "That just doesn't make sense. Why would BL/ind take the time to exterminate the farthest zones from battery city? They never even patrol farther than zone 5 and it's so rare for them to make it that far."

Noise shrugged weakly, "Who knows?" After a moment she added, "This is the first time I haven't wanted to break down in tears while talking about this."

Fun Ghoul nodded, "Yeah, that's another thing those pills are good for. They're like magic." He laughed a little as he got up from the booth and walked outside.

White noise stared thoughtfully down at the table for a few moments, then looked up as she heard her sister enter.

"Hey, Reb." She greeted her.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Rebel asked running a hand over the girl's silky white hair.

"Better."

"Well good." Rebel Moon looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Ghoul just went outside. Kobra is in his room and Jet Star and Party Poison have been in Dr. Deathdefying's studio since they got back."

The dark haired girl acknowledged this with a brief nod, then whispered. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Noise cocked her head in confusion, "Why would we do that?" She screwed her face up as if the idea were incomprehensible. "We finally have place to stay. Food, shelter, a bed... A SHOWER, which I haven't gotten to use yet. Why on earth would you want to give all this up so soon? They said we could stay as long as we needed."

"I'm just not comfortable here." Rebel bit her lip, thinking about the Killjoy leader once again. Just the sight of his bright red hair set her on edge. She would gladly give up the luxuries to be back in her comfort zone, she decided.

White Noise ran her fingers lightly over her sling. "Jet Star said I need a few more days of rest before I should go anywhere..." She trailed off. Noise was tough, and never complained about her injuries, but she had really enjoyed staying at the diner so far. She just wanted a little more time.

Moon sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry to try to rush you. I'll just suck it up and deal with it until you're better." She flashed a quick unhappy smile, then dissappeared down the hall.

Left alone once again, White Noise drifted off into deep thought.

* * *

><p>"I believe you boys may be on to something." Dr. Deathdefying mumbled as he fiddled with the wires on his radio. "BLind has been dumping radioactive waste out there for years. It's a surprise that it has taken this long to start causing illnesses."

Partyy sat back in a battered swivel chair, twirling a pen with the haunting BLI logo on it between his fingers. "So what do we do about this? We can put up a fight against dracs, but a disease is a whole new level of dangerous."

"Well," The old man began, stroking his beard, "What do we know about it so far?"

"We know for sure that it is deadly, and that it is most likely being caused by some sort of toxic radiation." Jet informed him, "And we believe that there is an antidote for it out there somewhere."

"Then we send out a warning to all Killjoys in the area, and focus on getting our hands on that antidote." Dr. Deathdefying said matter-of-factly. "Better Living Industries won't take us down this easily. We won't become victims to this."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay so maybe you guys are starting to realize that this is a little bit of a different take on the typical Killjoy plot. I tried to make it unique. I've just about given up asking for reviews. But if you would like to let me know what you think, I would really appreciate it. I would definitley be motivated to publish faster if I had some reviews! TTFN, Ta ta for now! :)**


	8. I Got The Answer

**A/N: I can't believe it's taken me so long to update this story! But I'm back on track and I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own my chem or Danger Days. Just my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>"This is a message going out to all you Killjoys, Crashqueens, and Zonerunners out there. Even the Ritalin Rats need to listen up! BLind's done it again. They've pumped out one more thing to try and stand in our way. A deadly disease is infecting the zones, it is believed to be caused by the toxic sludge BLI has been pumping out into its waste facility. Located in, but possibly not contained to, the outskirts of Zone 5. It is advised that everyone avoid the area surrounding the pig camps at all costs. We can't let Better Living bring us down. Keep up the rebellion, Tumbleweeds. Stay strong, stay healthy, and keep running. Now here's some slautermatic tunes to get your day going. This is DJ Dr. Deathdefying, over and out"_

The message was followed by the blaring of fast paced rock and roll that gave Rebel the intense urge to go hop on her Motorbike and speed recklessly into the desert. Instead, however, she stared aimlessly at the ceiling while polishing her raygun for the fifth time that morning. She never would have imagined that the original Killjoys would lead such boring lives. Screw safety and shelter. She was restless. She desperately wanted to be back out in the zones getting into claps with dracs and running with a purpose. But she knew that she was being rash as usual, and her boredom was nothing compared to knowing her sister was out of harm's way. If she could trust these killjoys then she might contemplate leaving her sister and running solo. No. She could never leave Noise. Being idle for so long was making her think hastily. She shoved her gun back into her holster and wandered outside to find something or someone to entertain her.

She saw Fun Ghoul intently waxing the car.

"Why are you so obsessed with this thing?" She asked, leaning on the trunk.

Ghoul's head snapped up and his eyes grew wide, "Get off of her, you animal!" He yelled, waving the rag at her furiously.

Rebel backed away a step or two, holding up her palms in mock surrender.

"This is my baby." He explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So why don't you ever drive her?"

"He's not allowed." Party Poison said, stepping out from behind the tool shed. Rebel swallowed, trying not to appear uncomfortable. "Genius here ran her straight into the ravine a couple of months ago."

A troubled look crossed Ghoul's face. "It was an accident! I got distracted and- I would never hurt her on purpose!" He turned to Rebel, "I didn't eat for a week, we didn't think she was gonna make it."

"Needless to say, he's on driving timeout until he grows up a little." Poison shoved his aviators onto his head, rolling his eyes. Rebel couldn't help but admire the way his red hair seemed to catch fire in the sunlight. He was beautiful…

She shook her head to clear her thought. _Stop being such a girl._ She told herself. _You are not some weak, hormonal teenager. You are a killjoy._

Before she could think of something conversational to say, her ears picked up the sound of a vehicle approaching. Her head snapped around and she saw a white van barreling toward them. The three killjoys instinctively whipped out their rayguns and yelled for the others.

Within seconds, Jet Star, Kobra Kid, White Noise, and Dr. Deathdefying appeared, weapons ready. Even Show Pony came twirling out of the diner, with his bedazzled blaster in hand.

"Weapons down guys. We're killjoys too." A female voice came from a set of speakers attached to the side of the van.

Warily, the killjoys lowered their guns, but remained alert. The door of the van swung open and a tall, curvy young woman stepped out. She wore a white and blue jumpsuit that hugged her body nicely and a pink helmet with an unpleasant looking clown painted onto it sat atop her head. She removed it and shook out her shoulder length orange hair that was streaked with thick blonde highlights. Behind her, stood a short guy with electric blue hair spiked out all over his head. His eyes were a starling green color and his black and green jumpsuit was made of a shiny material that flashed in the sun. His face was riddled with piercings.

"Who are you?" asked Poison, easing his raygun back into his holster.

"They call me DJ Hot Chimp." The girl said, stepping forward and extending a hand for Party to shake. "This is my assistant Techno Spectrum."

The short guy nodded, "Sup?"

"You're a DJ?" Dr. Deathdefying asked doubtfully. "I've never heard of you. As far as I knew I've been the only one on the waves for years."

"We're from Zone 2. We have to broadcast in a very small radius to avoid BLI detection. We've been trying to pump up rebellion in the zones nearest to Battery City in hopes of finally overtaking BL/ind. However, very few rebels are willing to convert to killjoys. Fear is too strong out there."

Dr. Deathdefying nodded, "Sadly, that's understandable. Dracs patrol by the hundreds in the inner zones. The two of you are brave for sending out broadcasts so close to the city."

"We're willing to die for the cause." Techno Spectrum spoke up.

"We've actually wanted to come join up with you, Dr. Death. For months we've been planning to come find you and Techno was finally able to lock onto your coordinates last week. We heard your message this morning and it only ensured us that we were doing the right thing by making our way out here."

"You traced us?" Jet asked nervously. "How? We have our signal hidden so well, BLI hasn't even caught onto our location yet."

Hot Chimp grinned, "Never underestimate Spectrum here, he's more technologically advanced than Better Living could dream to be."

"Well that could come in handy!" Fun Ghoul piped up optimistically.

Party Poison cuffed him on the ear, "So…. You want to make an alliance with us?"

She shrugged, "All killjoys are allies. I want to make an army." Her eyes sparked at the words.

"An army." Dr. Deathdefying repeated, his face lighting up at the concept.

"Yes." Hot Chimp stated, leaning back nonchalantly onto the hood of her van. "What's the use of this common disgust for BL/ind if there is no real union? All killjoys make a vow to fight Better Living Industries and to fight against it, while also being there for their fellow rebels. BUT this is all some unofficial pact based off of hatred and hope. You do a great job of motivating everyone and keeping their spirits alive, Dr. D, but what happens when a killjoy gets dusted in combat? No one knows except for their close friends and family. We know in our minds that rebels are dying every day at the hands of BLI, but no one really knows to what extent. I say it's time to stop playing games and really unite with one another. Honor the dead and encourage the living. Feed each other hope and draw our strength from one another. Techno and I have been planning this in our heads for a long time, but this is a job too big for us. You're the power that we need Dr. D. You and the Fabulous Killjoys are THE icons of killjoy nation. We need you."

"And by building an official army, you're goal is to….?" Dr. Deathdefying prodded interestedly.

"Overthrow Better Living Industries entirely." DJ Hot Chimp stated matter-of-factly. "No more putting up a fight just for the hell of it. We want them gone for good. Let's turn this rebellion into a revolution."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Empowering right? I totally felt like going to kick some Draculoid ass after I wrote this chapter. Killjoys make some noise!**


End file.
